1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure with an embedded ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) function and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 the prior art provides an LED chip package structure including: a substrate structure 1, at least one LED (light-emitting diode) 2 disposed on the substrate structure 1, an ESD device 3, and a fluorescent body 4.
The LED 2 has a positive electrode 21 and a negative electrode respectively electrically connected to a positive electrode 11 and a negative electrode 12 of the substrate structure 1 via two lead wires W1. The ESD device 3 is disposed on the substrate structure 1. The negative electrode 32 of the ESD device 3 is directly electrically connected to the positive electrode 11 of the substrate structure 1, and the positive electrode 31 of the ESD device 3 is electrically connected to the negative electrode 12 of the substrate structure 1 via a lead wire W2. In addition, the fluorescent body 4 covers the LED 2 and the ESD device 3 in order to protect the LED 2 and the ESD device 3.
However, the LED chip package structure of the prior art has the following defects:
1. Because the position of the LED 2 is over low, the light-emitting efficiency of the LED 2 cannot be increased effectively.
2. Because the ESD device 3 is disposed close to the LED 2, the light-emitting efficiency of the LED 2 is affected by the ESD device 3.
3. Because the LED 2 and the ESD device 3 are disposed on the same conductive pin of the substrate structure 1, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the LED 2 is affected by the ESD device 3.